Szorra the Cat
"The Black Cat is a female?" Said one of the crooks at the sound of her voice. "No! I mean... no." Her answer to whether or not Midnight should start calling her kitty, linking to something in the past. "I'll be in and out faster than Sonic can," an expression she made up to tell her how quick she could infiltrate a base. "How did you not see me coming? I'm not even in my stealth suit!" after successfully sneaking up on Dawn during a training exercise. Szorra Velasmii (Pronounced Soar-uh Ve-läs-mee) has claimed the throne as the stealthiest detective on Mobius. She currently is one of the members of the Night Crew and the Dark Side. The current version of her is here. Profile Occupation: Detective, Forensic scientist, ninja, spy, vigilante Appearance Szorra has blond hair with hints of brown on it every now and then. Her eyes are brown and blue in color. She looks like she's in her very early twenties due to the Hakazins having the maximum age nearly twice as high as Mobians. History Szorra was a Cat not from Mobius, but an alternate universe of it. However, she doesn't know this herself. A universal attack back then had ravaged several universes, including Szorra's. Reality warped, and Szorra was sucked into one of them, ending up in the Mobian megalopolis of Weybrook. She was adopted by a nice and strong couple. Her father worked in the police force, and her mother worked in it as well, retiring from the military. Her mother decided to give her the name Szorra, in honor to one of her friends she met in war but has gone missing. Their personality rubbed off on her, and she wanted to be a hero just like them. She trained with her mother getting stronger and more combat prone, and learned the laws with her father becoming aware and smarter. Her adopted parents both died in a car crash when Szorra was thirteen. Szorra lived with her adopted mom's sister and her husband for the rest of her time. Her life went downhill from their from depression. Then one night, she woke up early, realizing her aunt wasn't as nice as thought, working in the black market. Szorra stalked her aunt around a corner, where she saw her end up pulling out a gun in a shootout. When the area cleared, Szorra saw her aunt, with twelve bullet wounds. Szorra saw the killer. She didn't forget him. She eventually hunted him down and took him by surprise. The enemy down, she left an anonymous call to the cops to pick him up. That was the start of her vigilante career. Rookie Vigilante Szorra's uncle started drinking after he heard the whole story, becoming more depressed and aggressive. Now eighteen years old, Szorra looked through the basement one day, and found a Kevlar suit, as well as some other things. It was all hidden in a trap door in the basement that was covered by a box. She tried them out, and the suit fit almost perfectly. Szorra's first suit was a dark Kevlar suit with a few tactical grenades and a gun. She thought the job was so much easier back then, but she was caught in the process of one of her earlier missions. Her foes not knowing her as a true threat because of her young age, did not take her seriously. As a result, Szorra broke out of her chains with her claws and took down the group, her Kevlar saving her from three gunshot wounds. She never took enemies lightly again, and retried her vigilante acts a month later, now with her suit spray-painted black to help her hide more, calling this suit her Mark II. There, she ran into her a most wanted enemy, Ravager. After surprise attacking her and gaining the upper hand, Ravager was forced into retreat, sending a few of her loyal members after Szorra, who ultimately failed. Ravager would become Szorra's arch enemy from there on. Competition Two years later, Szorra was well known as the Black Cat. The public was intrigued, but not surprised. There has been many vigilantes in Weybrook, and almost all have failed by now. One particular vigilante was known as Smoke, and experienced vigilante surprised by Szorra's rookie capabilities. The rivalry between them was huge, but they both loved it, as it pointed out each others flaws, and help them improve faster. On one incident, Smoke was the first to arrive to a hostage scene and took out the criminals, but the hostage was sitting down, no restraints on at all. Smoke realized by the way he was moving an acting that there was a pressure pad bomb under the hostage, and if he shifts too much, he explodes. Smoke bent down to disable the bomb, and a sniper from another building shot one of the chair legs, causing the hostage to fall, and the bomb to explode. Smoke was too injured to fight. As thugs and their lieutenant, known as the Main Man, beat Smoke to a pulp, Szorra came to attempt to stop the group herself, which Smoke helping by covering the area in a smokescreen. She ended up running into into a foe, but not just any foe. This was was a metahuman. The fight was tough, and ended in a stalemate, but the metahuman escaped. As Szorra came over to Ghost, he said that he was amazed with her work for an amateur, and said that he would like to help you become a better vigilante since he is temporarily out of commission. Szorra told him that she would do anything to protect her "home city", but Smoke immediately denied this. "Be careful what you wish for, Kitty. You wish to protect this city, but protection never lasts forever." Smoke couldn't make it to his base alone, and knew he was forced to tell Szorra to take him to his base, which in turn revealed that smoke was a multi-billionaire of Weybrook. For obvious reasons, Szorra promised not to tell anyone before leaving him, and as gratitude, he said that Szorra has full access to the base. To make sure she doesn't end up like Smoke or the rest, Szorra studied what caused their failure, and took the prep she needed to protect herself from those mishaps. She plans on protecting the city for as long as she possible can, despite Smoke's warning. Mark III After the near beat down she has taken, Szorra took note of how risky metahumans really are, being lucky enough to not run into strong ones early in her career. When accessing the tech of Smoke, Szorra found out why Smoke was such a deadly foe. Once her design of her Mark III suit was made a month later, Szorra planned to put it to the test. The suit was a lot heavier than what she's used to wearing, but before, all she had was a Kevlar suit. Mark III had her grappling launchers attached to the forearms, triggered via neural connection of the brain. Her gloves were now gauntlets as well. The armor was shock resistant, and it was even more bulletproof than before. As a top off, she looked bigger and scarier. A few weeks later of Mark III work, she has been able to take out enemy groups nearly twice as fast as before. At one point, a car attempted to ram into her, in which she flipped over as she dropped a rubidium disc in the windshield, blowing it out. The car swerved and crashed, and Szorra took out the driver and the front seat passenger. The back seat passenger attempted to get out, and Szorra gladly helped as she grappled him and pulled him out the window. Once interrogated, she found out the location of the Main Man, and infiltrated his base, clearing out 90% of the group before anyone realized, then took on the rest. the Main Man himself showed up, where he was ultimately defeated, and put in custody. Grand Prize: $10,000,000 After the arrest of the infamous Main Man, criminals across the street started to fear this new Black Cat, seeing that she is better than before, much better. An enemy, known as Marksman, placed a price on Szorra for ten million dollars. The price was enough to have everyone prowling the streets again, and this led to an increase in violence, shops being robbed just to get equipment to take out the Black Cat. Szorra battled numerous foes, trying to hunt down the person who placed the price on her head, knowing that if she takes him out, the criminals will have no motivation to hunt her down. During this, she ran into an enemy known as Silence. Silence had came with a crew of over twenty highly trained assassins, all hunting for Szorra after taking in three hostages to use as bait. Szorra successfully took out a majority of the assassins via stealth, saving two hostages. The third hostage was trapped in a large room, where Szorra went against four of the assassins, defeating them all with little difficulty. Szorra knew from experience to check the hostage and the surroundings for safety. Her Mark III sights revealed the location of Silence via thermal vision. After using her hooks to grab Silence's sniper before it fired, Szorra reeled up to her, taking her down very quickly because of Silence's nervousness. Szorra turned around and freed the last hostage, and as he escaped, Silence had found out the location of Marksman due to looting Silence. Hunting down Marksman, Szorra ran into Scarlet on the rooftops. It was there that they fought, it being the toughest fight Szorra ever had, where Szorra found out that Ravager had enhanced her body from the last time they fought. Szorra was forced to find an opening in order not to attack, but to retreat. Scarlet was just too powerful. Szorra finally got to Marksman, who was at the center of a ring. He had a variety of guns, and shot them with such skill that Szorra could only dodge a few of them, most of them hitting her armor, and showing her that the armor isn't truly bulletproof. Szorra would've lost the fight if it weren't for Smoke's interference, which ultimately saved her in the end. Blood and Gore Part 1 The volcano of Passion is a beautiful active volcano, viewed by millions of tourists a year. Too bad this year it was sabotaged by an assassination attempt, where Smoke had unsuccessfully intervened. Szorra came soon after, only to see Smoke struggling to even move, as if he's having a seizure and heart attack at the same time, revealing why the assassination could take place. She then sees two enemies, one looking as if he's on steroids, the other small and lanky, seeming to outstretch her arm to Smoke, possibly the one subduing him. With skills, Szorra used the grappling hook to pull away the small enemy, then proceeded to fight her. While this unknown species was fast, it couldn't fight, so the fight was more of a hit and miss for Szorra. Eventually, the lanky enemy grew bored, and stretched out her hand, and Szorra could feel capillaries in her head about to explode, the flow of blood seeming to stop. Szorra collapsed, twitching and in pain. However, with sheer willpower, Szorra had set off an explosive, momentarily stunning the enemy and allowing her to escape via flash bang. Szorra used her grapple launcher to get to a distance and recover, grappling Smoke in the process, who was struggling against the brute due to not having time to recover. Once at the base, Szorra realized she got blood from... Blood on her legs due to the close and sudden explosion. She used Blood's... blood (dammit, it was such a good name before this scene) and separated all impurities with the help of two scientists that were in on Smoke's vigilante career. After some tests, it was revealed that Blood's genetics were alien-like, and there were two extra nitrogenous bases unknown to science. The scientists needed to work on a way to at the very least, shut them down temporarily. It meant Smoke and Szorra had to attempt to get a blood sample of Blood. Smoke and Szorra both knew that Blood and Gore had to be separated before attacking them, and Gore's size made his heat signature easily noticeable from Smoke's antenna tower and satellite. Once sneaking up on them, they watched as they gained cash from a subject. Smoke decided to take the role of getting the blood sample, so Szorra had to play distraction. She grappled Gore into the adjacent building's window, since the building was abandoned. She brawled with Gore, knowing she was going to upgrade her suit soon, due to Gore casually punching out columns and walls, as well as being able to casually bitch-slap her across the room... literally. After a while of bashing, Szorra assumed that Gore could tank the explosives, and added the discs into the power-play, able to cause damage, and realized that Gore can rapidly heal from his wounds. Smoke came back, shaking with pain, giving Szorra the signal that he got the sample. The duo escaped, but due to Szorra's perfect memory, she remembered the subject that gave Blood and Gore the money. The crime scene will have to be investigated later. Blood and Gore Part 2 After a week's research, a bullet was created that could potentially put down Blood's bloodstream factor. There was only one way to put this to the test. The bullet was only manufactured three times, and they needed to keep one just in case, so they only had two chances to put down Blood. They didn't need to hunt down Blood and Gore, they made themselves known. With the money they earned via assassination, they hired a mob of enemies to take hostage of a hospital. Smoke had the gun first, Szorra was once again the distraction. Within the hospital, the lights go out... and so do the cameras. Blood and Gore used their night vision, and were still able to be active, unlike their mob, who was quickly defeated by Smoke. Szorra crept down a hallway, unaware of Gore's night vision until he could see the bastard charging down the hallway towards her. This actually left Szorra frozen in fear for a second, having just enough time to dodge being crushed. Szorra battled the creature, being tossed through walls and medical equipment. Eventually, she was able to elude the beast and blow him up via a cesium disc she made just for him. The explosion gave him tremendous pain, but he was healing already. However, the extreme heat made him stunned, and Szorra didn't hold back. She attacked Gore in his new weak spot enough times for him to go unconscious. Breathing heavily, she remembered the name of the room where Gore was, and proceeded to find Smoke and Blood. She saw smoke from a distance, hiding from Blood. Smoke was defeated, but still persisting on. He fired a shot at Blood, but missed. Blood's right arm then transformed into a bloody bone sword, and she was about to execute Smoke. That's when Szorra struck from right above her. While Blood was stunned, Szorra went for the gun, but failed as Gore came busting through the wall and pinning her to the other wall. Blood shakily got up, and said even more shakily. "kill that little bi--" before getting shot by Smoke, who went for the gun through all the confusion. With Gore distracted, Szorra kicked Gore in the face, and ended this long battle between the two with a cesium explosive to Gore's face, knocking him out. Retrieving the money, however, was a shocker. All the money was fake, and Szorra's infrared scanners instantly showed it. Meanwhile, with the twins in custody, everyone thought that it was over, but no one was prepared about Gore's quick recovery. Gore was smart to continue faking unconsciousness. Once seemingly safe from the Black Cat and Smoke, Gore attacked, and escaped the transportation vehicle. Battle of the temperatures Six months later, the design for Mark IV was complete, and Szorra was glad about it. Mark IV increased her shock absorbing capabilities, as well as sharp item resistance, and her suit was actually lighter in some unimportant areas. In place of this, Szorra could carry a bigger load of equipment. Eventually, another major enemy struck, and naturally, the vigilantes arrive to the crime. It was an elemental giant, weighing 1,000 pounds, and he had a hostage. Mysteriously, he let the hostage go, saying that your work is done. He struck at the vigilantes, a flamethrower technique used from each palm to target both the Black Cat and Smoke. Smoke, being resistant to fire with his suit, charged closer first, and that's when suddenly, the fire became a super cool gas, nearly freezing smoke if her didn't move out of the way after being initially hit with the cold. Szorra clipped the creature off his feet, with her grappling hook, and the creature retaliated by freezing the wiring and breaking it off. Smoke took control again by jumping behind the creature's back, gassing his mouth with a smoke grenade. Smoke was elbowed off, but the creature couldn't see anything. Then the creature retaliated exactly how Ghost had planned, trying to use fire to clear up the smoke. The result was the smoke eruptly becoming a giant fireball before dissipating. The vigilantes were out of the creature's sight again. Somehow, the creature noticed their position, but said something amateur. "Thermal vision really helps you find your enemy, doesn't it?" He then fired ice blasts towards Szorra, who expertly dodged the attacks while diving towards him. She raced up to him, getting close, but as the enemy began emitting a cold aura, she was forced to stay at a distance. Szorra did not give in. She launched several ninja stars at the enemy, and they pierced the skin of the enemy enough for them to stick onto his skin. His aura lessened, and smoke took that moment to strike. The creature used his hand to produce a hot cloud of steam to attempt to make Smoke back off, but Smoke's armor was used to this already. He was able to get to the enemy's face, launching a punch that would've killed the average Mobian. The creature fell, looking up with now pleading eyes, yelling at them to die at first as both vigilantes walked up to him, then he began saying, "Please... just please die..." This stopped them in their tracks. After a brief interrogation, they found out that this alien was blackmailed to kill the vigilantes or he will never see his children again. A description showed it to be Silence, the one enemy who escaped from prison that they were tracking down during the past four months. She was seen on the volcano. She said something in her radio, then looked at the alien while making a slashing motion with her finger across her neck before taking out a sniper rifle to kill them all. In rage, the alien charged towards her. Szorra attempted to grapple him, and this resulted in her being dragged with him, though she did slow him down. Smoke went for Silence to save her and put her in custody. The battle was brief, but the true danger was the alien running up the volcano incredibly fast, reaching the top in two minutes. He tried to kill her not with elemental abilities, but physically. He wanted to get in her face when he killed her for threatening his children. Smoke had to pull Silence out of the way, but the alien was too fast. He grabbed her, Silence, but the rocks crumbled under his weight at the crater, and he fell into the crater, along with Silence, who ultimately died, and Szorra, still on his back. She grabbed a ledge, ten feet into the crater, and used all her strength to pull the behemoth out of the volcano in two minutes flat. He ran off while Szorra was gaining her energy, saying he lost his clue to where his children were because of them, and that he would find them himself. Smoke cared to the passed out Szorra, and would hunt down the alien later, now known as Thermal. Vigilante vs Vigilante Once again, Szorra's experience with her enemies made her change her suit. Her suit was now fitted to be protective against multiple types of vision, and nearly all visions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Around this time a new vigilante shown up. This vigilante's name became known infamously, however, as she killed the bad guys so they can no longer escape prison nor cause trouble. She was known as ZERO, a gravity manipulator. Her outfit was chrome, so it was easy to spot her at night, but because she had powers and her indifference for killing bad guys, it made criminals fear her more, usually ending up helplessly surrendering only to get killed. Szorra watched her one night, taking down an enemy. They were on a rooftop, and the enemy had nowhere to go. As a result, he desperately fired bullets, which ZERO block with a small matter-barrier attachment in the palm of her hands. She stopped short of the enemy when suddenly cancelling gravity around him, causing to float in the air, higher and higher, until he reached the point where he was thirty feet in the air, then she questioned him as he kept sailing up. He obeyed at an attempt to live, but once she was done, she changed the gravity around him to nearly 50 times Earth's gravity, causing him to smash into the ground, dead instantly, his body crushed. Then the chrome vigilante left the scene. Szorra knew she couldn't do anything with her current gear, so she left to get more equipment in order to question ZERO. Luckily, months prior to this, The Topaz Towers have been working on gravity related businesses. Szorra was able to get her hands on the technology, and eventually replaced her boot soles with the "gravity padding", and went on a search for ZERO once more. Suddenly, Szorra had another surprise run in with Scarlet. Scarlet stated that she wasn't trying to kill Szorra because she is no longer a contract, but it didn't stop Szorra from trying to hunt her down. Scarlet then showed her evasive skills, easily putting Szorra to shame temporarily, until Szorra began attempting to grapple hook to her. Scarlet grabbed the grapple wire and pulled Szorra there, where they dueled. Luckily, Smoke was in the vicinity as well, and they both were able to overcome Scarlet and forced her into a retreat. Smoke had went after Scarlet, and Szorra continued her main mission. Once meeting ZERO as she finished up an attack on a gang operation, Szorra questioned her. After a brief argument, ZERO attempted to lift her up, but it proved futile as Szorra had negated the effects. This didn't stop ZERO, and she began using gravity on herself against Szorra, moving in zero gravity to keep her momentum and direction, and turning the gravity to 100 G in order to crush Szorra. Szorra had a rough time dealing with an opponent who was practically flying, and she had to temporarily retreat to a nearby building to think it out. As she retreated and saw ZERO following, she thought of an idea, and tossed a shuriken at her while she was in 0 G, allowing her to redirect the path of ZERO. No matter what she did to the gravity, ZERO had no choice but to keep falling. Right before hitting the ground, Szorra decided to save her. She dive bombed to ZERO as ZERO was in a parallel position to the ground to slow her fall. Szorra's gravity boots allowed her to change her gravity direction and stand on a building sideways as she grappled ZERO, just before shocking the enemy with a powerful voltage, making ZERO lose consciousness. Szorra put her into custody with an attached note for her when she comes to. When ZERO awaken and read the note, it tells her that Szorra respected her attempt to save Weybrook, but killing isn't the way. Let the Games Begin! Smoke and his science partner, Exveus, were worried about Szorra's intense environment training, especially when Szorra was nearly passed and showing major aches and a pulled muscle after doing 150 push ups in a dangerously hot triple gravity environment. Once recovered, Szorra put herself in another strenuous training despite efforts to halt her. Smoke and Exvous decided for Szorra to go and do something fun and relaxing, like a game, though she constantly refused. One night, a master mind had ended up luring the Black Cat and Smoke to an abandoned warehouse, where they split up for Smoke to save a hostage from a bomb explosion in another part of the city while Szorra tried to get to Game Master, as they called him. Szorra was led through a twisty maze of puzzles, eventually getting to the final room, where it turned out to be a trap. Game Master has been watching the Black Cat and finding out how she works, and made a room in which she can't escape. However, platforms from underground kept rising. There were four of them, and each one unleashed ten enemies. Szorra was able to casually beat them. After the first hour, she felt as if she was fighting for days. After the next four hours, she was out of gadgets to help. After twelve hours, one of her gauntlets were damaged to the point where she couldn't grapple with it. After twenty-four hours, She began struggling. Not long after that, her other gauntlet failed to work. Now it was truly hand to hand combat. After taking down the last enemy after 49 hours of struggle, Szorra could barely stand up. This was the Game Master's plan. He then let in a large familiar brute, Gore. With no gadgets, and barely tired, all Szorra could do was rely on the durability of her new suit to save her. Surprisingly, she was still able to make blows which she claimed would shatter a rhino's skull. It was another hour of battle before she stalemated Gore for a moment, but a tenth-of-a-second distraction from Smoke finally finding her allowed Gore the opening to punch Szorra directly in her chest, launching her across the room into the other wall hard enough for her to get stuck in it. Gore walked towards her and punched her through the wall, and Szorra was losing consciousness, unable to move away as Gore was getting ready to stomp on her. Around that time, Smoke was able to rescue Blood, who was kidnapped by Game Master. This made Gore stop fighting Szorra as he ran to his sister. It seemed that the reason Gore fought Szorra was because of blackmail. Smoke knew that he couldn't do anything to stop them alone, and Szorra was to wounded for Smoke to do anything careless without help. He took Szorra back to their base after bringing Game Master to the cops. After a week of recovery, Szorra looked at Smoke one day, saying "Wanna play a game?" His response was "no." She gladly accepted that answer as she got up, saying she was going to train. Smoke once again told her not to, but eventually gave up. Dark Days It was noon, and Szorra was out, having a nice meal at a restaurant. It may have been noon, but the restaurant had tinted colored windows, so it was somewhat dark in the building minus the lights. Guts and Glory TBA Vengeance TBA Protection Never Lasts Forever TBA Black Defender, Black Demon TBA Mobius Elite Assembles TBA The Mobius Elite Rises TBA Divided we Fall TBA, Szorra vs the Mobius Elite A Celestial Battle TBA Demigod's Vengeance Part 1 TBA Demigod's Vengeance Part 2 TBA Dead to Rights TBA Final Arc: Epilogue TBA Personality Szorra had used to be an introvert, not saying much to not expose her identity. Ever since it was revealed, she could finally start becoming more social, but she still kept to a quiet tone unless excited or cocky. When in a calm environment, she can be distracted by laser pointers, the smell of fish, and yarn... if she finds out who cause her to act like this, however, she gets very angry and embarrassed. Equipment Her high tech equipment comes from resources of Smoke's technology business. As such, Szorra has technology far surpassing that of normal Mobius gear. Stealth Suit Mark VI (Standard) Her current primary suit as of November 18, 2016. The suit covers up every part of Szorra's body. The suit has many abilities. The suit is covered up with several parts of the it in vantablack. The few parts that aren't vantablack are normal black, grey, or a very dark blue. The ghost mode releases/gains more heat to its surroundings for its outside, as well as repelling protons. The result? A suit that can auto-camouflage and cannot be sensed via any light of the electromagnetic system. Helmet Thanks to her intelligent developer, Exveus, Szorra's helmet has multiple different sights: infrared, x-ray, gamma ray, microwave, thermal, and ultraviolet ray. The helmet isn't just place on, it connects with the body. Unless detached by the user first, it is extremely difficult to get it off. The mask is nearly twice as durable as the body armor, and nearly triple around the back of her head, meant for protection from concussion onslaughts. The new TECH technology scatters random electrons and quarks, allowing resistance to mind attacks and control. The brain also has a power wasting feature known as the matter scanner, which views everything as matter. Because of this even those with photon repelling elements cannot remain hidden, as it sees all matter. Body Suit With so many people to take down in Weybrook, Szorra's suit had to be durable enough to take these punches. She learned well enough what upgrades needed to be done to the Mark VI suit after experience. Her suit can absorb most of the shock from being hit with blunt force, allowing her to casually get up after being busted through a three foot thick wall as if she merely tripped. The armor is also heavily resistant to electrical shocks as well, and has proven to be virtually bulletproof on many occasions, from tanking shotgun blasts point-blank, to artillery bullets, basically plane guns. Szorra has been able to run through fire with the suit, tank explosions from mini-tanks and get back on her feet (this did damage the armor considerably), stand her ground in a blizzard cause by an ice manipulating villain, and wade through a pH -30 acidic pool. Gravity Padding This is a weak spot on the bottom of her feet. However, in exchange for a weak spot that almost no one would exploit, she can walk on walls, even being upside down. This is connected to neural connections within her feet, allowing her to activate this at will. Stealth Suit Mark VII (Meta-Breaking Suit) New Upgrades- This 4 ft body suit has been installed with black ops technology from TECH foundations. As such, she gained a tachyon upgrade, allowing her to keep up in combat against enemies moving at relativistic speeds, the suit itself capable of flying at sub relativistic speeds. The suit is capable of tanking explosions of a citywide level, and it protects herself from immense nuclear radiation, due to TECH's headquarters being constantly hit by the Sun's rays. The increased speed also gives her the momentum to do greater damage to foes. With some help from Tails without knowledge of her teammates, Szorra had the suit embedded with a chaos absorption shield. This nullifies chaos attacks by 95% on average, and stores this energy into the next strike, which doubles the amount of power. It has been proven to take hits from Super Forms because of this ability. Its arsenal of weaponry is also made to purposely sap tons of chaos energy, from beings such as the likes of super forms and Midnight. However, this suit has a fuel supply due to it being new and not properly created, and Szorra only uses it when facing a tough metahuman, in which she can press a button on her Mark VI suit to summon Mark VII. Weapons and Gadgets Needing to be prepared for anything criminals could throw at her, Szorra has gained a large amount of equipment over time. The numbers beside it are her standard amount of each equipment, though this fluctuates every now and then, sometimes for no true reason. * Smoke screen 2-4 * Flash bang 2-4 * rubidium explosives- in the shape of thin discs to save space, they can cause injury, but not necessarily killed unless hit directly ''in the right spot (i.e. the skull). The explosions only have a 1/4 foot radius. '''2-3' * cesium explosives- similar to rubidium explosives, but with much more power. This could easily be lethal, and only used in the right conditions, such as a metahuman or an escape route. * EMP pulse grenade 1-3 * death claw- a device that is planted into one's back, and at any moment when pressed, will pierce the victim, the second press piercing the heart in six different areas. She uses it as interrogation against unwilling criminals, but never was forced to trigger one.' 1' * ice blaster (like a water gun, but with liquid hydrogen instead... liquid hydrogen is much colder than liquid nitrogen, as nitrogen's coolness is over-exaggerated)' 5 uses before ammo is needed' * sonic boom grenade (a grenade that releases a loud sound of 150 decibels, loud enough to burst one's ear drums) 1-3 * ninja stars (some of the stars have rubidium encased in a weak shell. When hitting the target, the shell breaks, the rubidium is exposed to air/water, and explodes. They're thin enough for 30 to be placed in one case, and a third of the stars are the explosive stars. The final kind of dart she has is the nullifying dart, which is usually a 1:6 ratio of nullifying stars to all ninja stars ) 30-60 * nullifying gas (this gas does not need to be inhaled, it can enter the bloodstream via contact with skin, and is fine enough to travel through thin metal. This attacks the genetic DNA, temporarily or permanently impairing metahuman abilities. The stronger the ability, the less powerful the gas is, but enough of the gas can take away almost anyone's power.) ** Pain gas- Another version of this gas. It ignites the pain sensory neurons when using metahuman abilities, leaving them wide open for attack if it doesn't make them pass out from the sheer pain. This gas is usually used when the opponent's metahuman capabilities are too powerful for the normal nullifying gas to take effect. * Gauntlets- The gauntlets of the suit are about 150% more durable than the overall suit itself. This is for things such as grabbing or blocking the blades of swords or knives. The gauntlets also can generate and absorb up to 10,000 volts of electricity, and when activated can release a tiny amount of sleep gas, which is perfect for sneaking up on enemies from behind and suddenly covering their mouths. * Custom grappling launchers- The body suit has two small but powerful hooks on the forearms. These are used to pull enemies closer, grab gadgets, slowly pull back a car that's not in park, or grapple to the highest buildings. Five hundred feet is its the maximum range, and they can reach this maximum range within a second, putting their speed at 375 mph. Since these are how she gets around quickly, this is another heavy part of her armor. When making contact and if activated, the ends of the grapples can either send a concentrated EMP charge, or a powerful electrical strike. It has two modes. The first mode is the default mode, able to grab enemies and latch onto buildings. The next mode changes it into a spear, able to penetrate building walls if she can't latch it onto something. She also uses this mode to scare villains into giving up. * pH -30 Spray- a spray can capable of spraying one of the most potent acids made. It holds enough acid for one to spray the can for 30 seconds straight. * pH 44 Spray- a counter to pH -30 acid. * matter slicer. A knife whose high frequency blade can allow it to cut through almost anything via the separation of molecular bonding. She doesn't use the knife in combat, unless necessary. She mainly uses it as a tool more than a weapon. * Vibration gun- she keeps this in hand to take out opponents who can phase through attacks. The vibration bullet will phase at the same frequency, causing them even more pain than if they had not phased through it. * Motorcycle caller- She can activate a button to call in her motorcycle. The motorcycle is capable of time dilation, allowing her to seemingly be able to drive the motorcycles faster than sound and still hit sharp turns and rapid stops. Without this, the motorcycle can still travel a maximum speed of 263 miles per hour. The motorcycle is equipped with an EMP blast that can expand to the size of a city block, and is durable enough to crash into a car at 120 mph, and receive only minor damage (the car however, is totaled.) A special force field comes over the motorcycle as well, partially to protect the rider(s) from enemy fire, but mainly to protect the rider(s) from the amount of Gs reached at high speeds when not activating the time dilator function. * HEX-D Pod- a phone sized rectangular device that is used for (H) hacking objects, (EX) sparking and exploding objects, and (D) detective matters. ** (H) The pod can hack into multiple different things. It can hack into cameras, either to move the camera out of view, loop the video, etc. It can hack vehicles to cause them to get thrown off course, or buildings to turn off their power. The hack is powerful enough to easily hack into TECH foundations, and their security is built with people having an IQ of 160 and a Master's degree at the least. ** (EX) This pod ability can activate the propellant chemicals in the primer of guns, either to fire the gun from a distance, or cause the gun to blow up. It can trigger other explosives, such as grenades, several kinds of electronics, etc. ** (D) The Pod can scan the body of victims to see damage or changes done to their body. It can also eavesdrop in communication lines, such as radio or cellular phones, and scan the faces of people and give them a quick summary of their life (i.e. jobs, marital statues, criminal record, etc). Abilities Claws Szorra's retractable claws are extremely sharp, casually piercing diamonds, and her grip is even better. She can easily break out of handcuffs, get a grip on walls, hold onto a plane moving faster than the speed of sound for up to a minute, and can quickly cut down the hinges of a door in one fell swoop. They are small and black, so she can usually do it with no one knowing how. So far, the only people who know of her claws are the people she told. Szorra doesn't use these claws unless necessary, and she very quiet about this. Speed Due to her intense training, Szorra increased it so her max speed is 150 mph. This is a above average for a Mobian, but not on a metahuman level. Strength Szorra has ran into a metahuman enemy weighing half a ton, and in order to save him from a volcanic death, she had to hold him with one hand as she tried to climb out of the volcano. The distance she had to travel was only ten feet, but his hefty weight made the journey eternity. It was actually two minutes long. The moment she got out, she collapsed from overexertion, and this was after a tough battle, so she was already tired. At one point, Szorra had to punch a meta with enough force to, as she referred to, "shatter a rhino skull". Szorra's unrelenting punches were able to HURT Phlak, who laughs off grenades. Agility Szorra's suit may be able to tank bullets, but she doesn't get cocky enough to just try to brush off bullets. She can, and has easily dodged bullets, even from not seeing the gun getting triggered, due to her Hakasi reflexes. She seems to only to get shot when she wants to scare criminals into thinking she's invincible. She has been able to leap and flip over cars attempting to run her over, as well as leaped seven feet straight up in the air. Her dexterity allows her to almost always perfectly aim her strikes. Reflexes Unknown to Szorra, her extreme reflexes are the result of her Hakazin heritage. She has shown it as a child, being popular in school for being able to catch anything other students threw at her, no matter how small or how fast, including the time where she caught at paperclip whizzing to the side of her head from a bully at age ten, and this was when she was caught off guard. Her reflexes have since increased tremendously due to her training to react to situations faster, similar to how soldiers on a battlefield are trained to react instantly to the sound of a tree stick being snapped in the forest. However, she has shown to be able to casually dodge machine gun fire, and was able to toss a ninja star in such a way that it had stopped a bullet from striking an innocent bystander. Adaptability When fighting enemies for a while, she not only begins learning the combat, but also becomes aware of her environment and tools to use to her advantage. If she plans something out prior to the situation, this isn't used as much. This is only used when surprised and/or having to think fast. Hyperthymesia This is a condition where the mind can remember just about everything. With this, Szorra mastered dozens of combat on the planet, and it's also how she is intelligent in numerous amounts of subjects. This condition gives her the edge in battle by being able to adapt and learn an opponent's techniques. Stealth master Szorra has infiltrated multiple bases on her own, usually without time to prepare, and she can get away before anyone notices she was there. Dawn has mentioned that Szorra was stealthier than her, and Dawn was the same person to successfully sneak into TECH group headquarters. Combat Over the course of her short life, Szorra had learned numerous methods of combat thanks to her hyperthymesia. She knows well over sixty forms of combat, and claims that she will learn all combat on Mobius. Her skills have proven to take down eighty normal enemies in a little less than two minutes. Endurance Szorra has put herself in the toughest of situations in order to get used to something, then use it in combat. So far she has: * Sat perfectly still in a waterfall during winter. * has done excessive amounts of push ups in 130 degrees Fahrenheit in three times Mobius's gravity * Ran three miles with 30 pounds of extra weight around her waist * Survive two minutes of excessive heat from a volcano * held her breath underwater for three minutes * Tank strikes from the likes of Gore and Phlak. * survive the beat down of numerous enemies for two days straight before succumbing. * Continued on for four days stranded on a cold deserted island despite having a bullet wound in her kidney. Flaws Resources are limited, and her equipment is usually a light load for quick in and out missions, not for prolonged battles. Her source of rubidium and hydrogen are hard to get. She may seem impossible to beat without a good metahuman level, but merely taking her by surprise and attacking her very quickly is all that is needed. Szorra is a loner. She can work well in teams, but may end up ditching the team's strategy to do something herself, which may end up for better or worse. Under the suit, Szorra is an astounding martial artist, but that's it. She can easily be taken out by conventional weaponry. Szorra's standard armor has weak spots in: sole of her feet, inside elbow, just below the kidney, ankles, and the back side of her knees. These are almost never exploited, as people usually target her midsection and face. Her equipment in her standard suit wasn't exactly made to resist EMP strikes. Hitting her with it or her walking into a EMP field can inhibit her equipment temporarily, but it can come back online. Roleplay Edition Szorra There are two alternate realities of Szorra. In one alternate reality, her name has already been revealed, and she is joining in a tournament. In another, she is the vigilante of Weybrook, where Satan Claws is the main antagonist. Trivia Szorra is based off of a neko ninja OC I've created, CopyCat... I edited her to be a sonic fanon character. She was initially a bat so that she could fly around the city, but it ended up with people thinking that this was a "sonic-like female batman character". To help her get around the city with a lack of wings now, I gave her grappling hooks, which of course, ended up making the theory even more valid... :/ I found a character named Midnight Ender, and she seems like a better comparison to Szorra than Batman is if one thinks about it hard enough. Szorra has a six pack, but it is barely visible. She has a six pack on her armor to intimidate others into thinking she is strong.. which is a fact. Category:Good Category:Cats Category:No Abilities Category:Females